Modern Fire Emblem: Sigrun and Tanith
by fireemblemlethesuperfan
Summary: On a modernized world called Earth 7, Sigrun and Tanith both find themselves facing our favorite mercenary group in a battle for peace and pride.
1. Chapter 1

Modern Fire Emblem: Sigrun and Tanith

Prologue

Sigrun stared at him intensely. He had cornered her by the fountain. She was holding the container of glowing liquid. What was it, and why did this man want it?

"Listen, lass. I'm not going to hurt you. Just hand that tube over to me, it's important government material." The man said with a fake smile. Sigrun knew she couldn't trust him, and she had a vague idea of who he was. He walked closer, pulling a giant sword out of a scabbard around his waist. Not many people fought with weapons like that, Sigrun thought. Most people fight with guns, but he has a sword. He is like me, with my pegasus and lance.

Sigrun's hands fumbled with the container. She had no way of protecting herself. Her lance was at the Headquarters, along with her horse and lance. She wore simple street clothes, as she had been on her way to a movie, stumbling upon this strange container. She gathered up her courage to speak, then stepped closer. "Why do you want this? What is it? I know I can't trust you." She wished she could take it back, as she regretted the moment she said it.

"Haha, you're a smart one. You know, I'm not afraid to hit girls. I'll give you thirty seconds to hand that over, before I get nasty." He pointed his sword towards her, they were no more than five feet apart.

Sigrun began to tremble. She didn't know what to do. He stepped closer, one inch at a time. It seemed like an eternity before she decided she had only one option. Seizing the moment, she pried open the container and drank the entire liquid. The container dropped to the ground, she ran.

"What?" the man gasped, startled. He chased after her, only to find that she had disappeared. I'll find her, he thought.

Sigrun sprinted around the corner, desperately hoping he hadn't followed her. She saw Tanith standing nearby. Breathing a sigh of relief, she ran to Tanith, and then stopped, panting. Tanith gave her a look of irritation.

"There you are! I've been waiting here for quite some time. What about the movie?" Tanith responded to her arrival. Sigrun's head began to pound. Could it be from the liquid? She got a sudden feeling of nausea.

"I'm sorry, Tanith, I don't feel good. Let's just go back to HQ."

Tanith got a look of concern on her face. It was then that she realized how pale Sigrun was. "Sigrun, you look awful! Of course, we'll go back to HQ. And by the way, what happened back there?" Sigrun froze in her tracks. Should she tell Tanith? She couldn't, she just couldn't.

"I was chased by a dog, that's all. A big one, at that." Sigrun said.

Tanith replied, "Well alright. Come on, I'll make sure you're tended to."

Sigrun sighed. What was she going to do now? Would this backfire later? She could only hope it wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Modern Fire Emblem: Sigrun and Tanith

Chapter 1

Sigrun pounded on the keys on her desk. She was observing the city of Hiroshima, Japan, Earth 7, which is what her computer called it. And yes, there are 7 Earths. Her best friend and a commander on their squad, Tanith, was leading a patrol around the city.

"Ok, you're position is locked." Sigrun said as she pressed keys and the giant computer screen tracked Tanith.

"That's good to know, General." Tanith replied.

"Quit calling me that! You know I hate it!"

"Well what am I supposed to call you? Sigrun?"

"Yes!"

"But, that's so unformal."

"But you're my best friend!"

"Still." Tanith wondered how her and Sigrun always ended up in conversations like this.

"Hey, have you heard that new song, Wild Ey-."

Tanith cut her off, "that's rather irrelevant."

"It goes something like, bobeBEEbebobabobobabeDAAAA-."

"SIGRUN," It was Tanith's job to keep her on topic.

"Sorry, sorry… ooh hey you said my name right!" Sigrun continued her typing and tried to focus on her work.

"BEEEEEEEP!" Her computer screamed at her. Enemy units appeared on the radar.

"Ah! Out of nowhere! Suzy, can you track them?" Sigrun shouted. Suzy was one of Sigrun's monitor watchers. She had mid-length brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes Ma'am!" Suzy replied. Sigrun pressed her radio button and broadcasted to Tanith.

"Tanith! Enemies!" Sigrun yelled.

"I see them! I'm going in!"

Sigrun jumped up in her seat," NO! Let them approach, and without a weapon, place them under arrest for speeding! But be cautious! These guys appeared out of nowhere on the radar! Suzy said their power levels are high!"

"Higher than ours?" Tanith asked in a sharp tone.

"No, but I would still be cautious."

"I want to taze someone!" Tanith said, or more like whined.

"If they refuse, you can." Sigrun replied.

"Roger that, General."

"BLAAAAAH!" Sigrun said, which was followed by a grunt. She zoomed in on the approaching party. She found who was supposedly to leader of the group, and searched him in her computer's data base. She shouted over her intercom, "The leader of this group is a mister….Oscar….A- Wait! OSCAR? Isn't that the Oscar from _Ike's _group?" _Oh crap, _Sigrun thought. Suzy and the other monitor controllers gasped. Even Janet, Sigrun's personal chef, had just walked in and dropped Sigrun's muffin on the floor.

"Oscar?" Tanith yelled in reply.

Sigrun darted for her phone. She quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" the other line said.

"Zelgy! We have a _problem!_" Sigrun said hastily. Zelgy, or General Zelgius, was a general at the Main Ground HQ and Sigrun's loving husband.

"What? Did the power go out again?" Zelgius said in an irritated tone.

"No! Ike's party is nearby! Oscar and 30 reinforcements have been sighted.

"Ug, here we go.' Zelgius replied.

"I have to go. Bye, I love you." Sigrun hung up and got her game face on. They were up for a challenge.


End file.
